


Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde

by Shiniyi



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But it will be optional, Drama, Eventual NSFW chapter later, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Mention of Death, Mention of weapons, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, We Die Like Men, mention of illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiniyi/pseuds/Shiniyi
Summary: Aurelia could never imagine that everything would turn even more upside down, when someone was knocking on her door in the middle of the night...
Relationships: Jake/MC, Jake/Original Character(s), Jake/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,  
> thank you for clicking on my fanfiction!
> 
> Before you start reading, please be warned that there will be SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 6 AND UP!  
> So, if you haven't played them yet, I would recommend to do so first.
> 
> For updates to this story, follow shiniyi-writes on tumblr.
> 
> Now, enough of house advertising, enjoy the story :)

„Miss Shadowhill, are you even keeping attention?“, the voice of my mentor, Dr. Lenning, sounded off from my Laptop. It made me jump.

„I'm sorry, Dr. Lenning“, I apologised to him, „I haven't slept much the last few days and I'm really lacking in concentration because of that.“

„Yeah, I can see that“, he chided me, „Do you want to talk about it?“

To talk about it? Nothing more than that, but I couldn't. He gave me his trust and I really don't want to betray him.

„Thank you very much for the offer“, I thanked him, „But I think this would be in the way of our student-mentor relationship“

„Well, alrigth, but if you should change your mind, you know how to reach me.“

I nod to that. I knew he just meant well, after all I knew the 'little helper syndrom', which many psychologists and psychotherapists had from myself. Maybe it was exactly this, what brought me in my current situation.

„Then we will meet again next week“, he told me, „Oh and remember that you need to pick a topic for your thesis soon.“

I startled when I saw the date on the bottom right corner of my Desktop and realised, that I really didn't have much time left to decide; but I gave my best to not show it in front of Dr. Lenning.

We said our goodbyes, I closed my Laptop and fell back into my office chair, very exhausted. In just a few month, I had to send in my doctoral thesis, if I want to have my doctoral degree in psychology ; but I couldn't concentrate for the sake of god.

The reason was, as I already told my mentor, that I haven't slept much the last few days and if I was able to sleep in, I woke up just after two to three hours.

But why I had such troubles sleeping? Well, it was easy to explain: I was really worried.  
Worried about Jake.

A few days prior, I received his last message, after Lilly and I solved his puzzle. In it, he revealed two things to me: That he was Hannahs and Lillys half-brother and that he had to go into hiding, because his persecutors were closer to him as ever before.

To be honest, the first thing really didn't surprised me much. I already could imagine that he had to have some kind of connection to Hannah and I was pretty sure that he wasn't her lover. If he would have been and would have done all this because of that, he wouldn't have wrote this messages to me, which always made my heart beat faster whenever I read them.

The second thing still seemed so surreal to me. He already told me some time before, that he was wanted by the government and his messages also became less after that. But he still made sure to message me at least all three days, even if he just told me he was OK.  
But this wasn't the case now, so I was completely uncertain if he was alright and safe. I was really worried that they caught him and would do terrible things to him. I already accompanied Dr. Lenning many times to appointments with his clients in prison and saw what it did to them. This people could be the hardest and most ruthless people you have ever seen, but the prison had broke anybody of them.

I took a deep breath, so I could sort my thoughts. At least there was one spark of hope, which kept me from going nuts. This spark of hope was #iamjake.

It was Lillys idea. With this Hashtag, under which many people already made a post, Jakes persecutors should have a harder time to find him, but we didn't know if it works.

Somehow I had to distract myself from this negativ thoughts, even if it was just for a moment. I schwung myself on my feet and walked around my desk towards my bed on the other site of the room. On top of it lay my cloth for the night: A long negligee out of vinous satin and a dressing gown of the same kind of fabric in black.

I peeled myself out of my cloth and when I said peeled, I really meant so. I loved Lolita-Fashion in dark colors, my whole closet was full of it. I thought it was really stylish, but putting an outfit on, or in this case off, was pretty complicated. First I got rid of my jewelery: My earings, the long necklace, my rings and the artifical rose, which rested in my hair. After that, my dress fell to the ground, which was colored in black and violett and was also made of satin. I picked it up and threw it on my bed, before I also got rid of my black tights.

Last but not least, there was still my corset. I didn't tie it as tight as this ladys from past times, nonetheless it was a good feeling to be out of it after a long day.

I will put the dress to the laundry later. Now, I loosened my hair, which was tied up into a bun. My brown locks fell over my shoulders and stopped at the middle of my back. Slowly, I felt the tension disappering from my scalp.

I slipped into my negligee and into my dressing gown. Now that I was dressed into something more comfortable, I would go into the kitchen, get myself a glas of whine and would read a good book, while sitting in front of my chimney. I knew that drinking never solved any problems, but it should be ok if I have just one glas.

So, I left my bedroom and walked through the long corridor towards the stairs. My house was an old manor house out of the 19th century. Upstairs was my bedroom, my bathroom and a lounge. Downstairs were the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, two other bathrooms and the corridor towards my employees appartments.

Now somebody could ask how a woman in her twenties, who's giving psychological guidance sometimes while she is writing her doctoral thesis, could affort this. To be honest, I couldn't under normal circumstances, but that is another story.

I quickly walked down the stairs. Dimmed lights were burning in the entrance hall, so people could still see, if they need to walk through at night. The big grandfather-clock showed that it was a few minutes after midnight, everyone else was probably already asleep.

I reached the end of the stairs and navigated towards the kitchen, when suddenly the lights on the patio lighted up. They worked by a motion detector, which meant that somebody was in front of the door. Was somebody still outside after all?

My question was negated, when the person knocked on the door just a few seconds later.

All of my employees had a key for this house and if somebody should have forgotten it, they mostly called for someone to let them in. That meant there was somebody else in front of the door, but what did a stranger want in the middle of the night?

Carefully, so my silhouette wouldn't show through the windows in the door, I walked towards a commode which stood next to the stairs. I oppened the drawer and grobed in it, until I had what I was looking for. It was a already loaded revolver.

It may sound a little crazy, but since I was involved in Hannahs case and received threats by the Man without a face, I became a little paranoid. Sure, I lived a long distance away from Duskwood, but you couldn't be carefull enough. Besides, with my 5' 1'' body height, I definitely couldn't beat someone in close combat.

They knocked again.

I slowly walked towards the door, lay my hand on the iron handle and opened the door for a little gap, to see who was standing there. I held the revolver behind my back while doing this.

In front of the door was a man, who was a whole had taller than me. His hood was hiding his face and he was drenched by the rain, which was falling the whole evening allready.

„Please excuse the late disturbance“, he said; his voice was deep but also gentle, „My car broke down at the street and I don't have any tools with me, would you have some I could borrow?“

At least he was polite, but that doesn't have to mean anything.

„I sure have some tools here“, I said, „But you could also call the breakdown service from here, if you want.“

„I... am uninsured, so I'd rather look after the car myself“

It was suspicous that he had to think about his sentence at the beginning, but what a human being would I be, if I would send him away now?

Damn to my helper-syndrom!

„Come in for now, I will look for the tools.“

I opened the door completely to let him in, but he hesitated.

„You don't have to let me in, I don't want to be any trouble to you“, he said.

That was odd. If he would have bad intentions, he would have get in without hesitation, won't he?

„You will catch your death, if you stay outside in this drenched cloth“, I said while tugging on the fringe of his sleeve, so he would move.

He eventually gave in and walked into the entrance hall. Under the pretext that I wanted to close the door, I stepped behind him and quickly hid the revolver in an inside pocket of my bathrobe, which I let one of my housekeepers sew in a while ago.  
„I'm getting you a towel, so you can dry yourself a bit, then I'm looking for tools.“

With this words, I walked in the direction of my employees apartments, where one of the other bathrooms were located.

Odd enough, I came down here to let loose of some thoughts, but now many more where forming in my head.

I just let a completely stranger in my house!

Some people could say a soon to be doctor should be more intellegient than that...

Well, now it's to late to do anything about it, so I opened up the drawer of the white commode, which stood under the lavatory, and pulled out a towel, before heading back to the entrance hall.

The man was currently browsing around the hall, when I came back.

„You have a really nice place here“, he said.

I thanked him for the compliment and gave him the towel.

After he took the textile from me, he finally took of his hood and I was able to see his face. He had dark blue eyes and lightly sharp jawline. But what was the most eye-catching about his looks, were his tousled raven hair.

When I looked at him, a sudden thought arised in my head. This description would be kind of fitting for...

No... that couldn't be.

It would be too much of a coincidence.

Or wouldn't it?

„...Jake?“, a whisper escaped my mouth.

Directly after realising what I just said, I slammed my hand in front of my mouth. Damn it, did I really just said this out loud?

I looked into the mans face and... was I just imagine things, or did he look shocked?

„How do you know my...“, he wanted to ask, but paused midsentence; just as if he realised something, „Wait... Aurelia?“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until here!  
> Please leave kudos if you liked this chapter and I would also be happy about a comment!
> 
> Have a nice day and stay healthy :)


End file.
